Ivy District (District)
The heart of art, culture and performance in Val Royeaux, the Ivy District is among the most expensive places to live in the city, which is ironic because so many of its residents are struggling artists with little spare coin. It’s also one of the more popular destinations for visitors of the city and as long as it brings in foreigners with money to spend, the Grand Council is content to allow the district council to run things with little interference. As a result, the district’s watch has a fairly permissive view of what’s allowed in the area and very little draws its ire unless it’s unpleasant enough to risk driving off customers. As a direct result of this policy, a group of enforcers have begun patrolling the streets, led by Bor Dralfo. This has led to tension between the Nomarch and Councilman Jeffrey Ferqyr but as yet the tension has not resulted in conflict. Perhaps because of its focus on beauty and grace, or as a natural result of having a large, open-air park, the Ivy District has a much higher concentration of elves and half-elves than any other district in the city. Those elves who live here are almost always fully integrated natives of Val Royeaux, with no particular ties to Evereska or the politics in Elven lands. Even so, their aesthetic often draws visiting Elves to the Ivy District in short order and many elven traders and emissaries refuse to do business anywhere else in Val Royeaux. Flower Street Market This is a lively open market, specializing in fruit, flowers, fine clothes and objects of art. It’s also a popular venue for people who don’t require a street performer’s license to ply their trade, including fortune tellers and paid courtesans. Ivy District Park One of the finest parks in Val Royeaux, the Ivy District Park has an extensive topiary menagerie at its center. Rumors claim these topiaries can come to life in times of crisis. The Ivy Playhouse Headquarters of the Street Performers and Actors’ Guild, the playhouse serves as both Nomarch Adam Always’ home and a theater famous for some of the finest stage performances in Val Royeaux—as well as some of the most scandalously risqué. Norgorber's Knot This small apothecary also serves as an opium den and front for a group of assassins. Perfumer's Conglomerate A shop of scent and flowers run by elves and alchemists, the Perfumer’s Conglomerate is a secretly supporter of the Blades of Liberty. Shrines of Sune, Muse and Lliira This circle of oaks in Ivy District Park serves as a monument and place of worship for these goddesses. It is also a popular spot to relax and seek artistic inspiration. Union of Carpenters, Stonemasons & Metalworkers This is both a shop where the finest craftsmen in Val Royeaux ply their trade and a training hall where those skills can be learned by those willing to undergo lengthy apprenticeships. Vault of Waukeen A building that seems ready to topple over at any moment, but is in truth solidly built and sturdy, serving as both a place of worship for Waukeen and a private bank and holding facility for those who want to borrow, loan or leave valuables without involving the Iron Bank. Alyssia's A renowned teahouse and art gallery, run by the extremely Alyssia of House Kyonin. Alyssia’s is a very popular retreat for Elves who visit Val Royeaux, as the décor and cuisine are all strongly influenced by her elven heritage. However, Alyssia does not discriminate and does not welcome patrons who cause trouble by making comments about other customers. While she’s happy to allow business of all kinds to be discussed at her secluded tables, she’s only more than happy to call either the Watch or the Brotherhood to roust anyone threatening to cause trouble in her establishment. The Wandering Monster It’s not officially a stage or a theater, but rather a small, independent park. Of course, the “park” has seats in a natural amphitheater, all facing a lowered section of short-cropped grass. However, since it’s not officially a stage, anyone can perform here without bothering with a Peformer’s Guild writ or membership with the Street Performers and Actors’ Guild. It is thus a popular venue for itinerant performers, often bawdy material such as ribald songs, limericks and puppet shows of questionable character. A few “regular” troupes and acts make appearances on set night. In years passed, the Painted Guard harassed performers to join the proper Guilds, but the popularity of these performances means more coin for the District, so their presence is tolerated. Brotherhood members have recently taken to keeping the peace at these shows. Ivy University of the Arts The premier arts and bardic school in Temeria and one of the most revered in Borczeg, Ivy University of the Arts is a large manor with many outbuildings and secluded rock gardens, with a winding creek traveling through the grounds. An amphitheater that can seat a few hundred patrons sits next to the Grotto for the school’s use, but it’s not officially a part of the school’s grounds.